An Exploratory Center for Nursing Research in Long Term Care of the Elderly University of Minnesota. The Exploratory Center will support a core administrative structure as well as small interdisciplinary pilot study units directed by researchers in the School of Nursing. A major component of the core administrative structure will be the establishment of a data management and analysis core. Pilot study units will be conducted with the common specific aim of acquiring the data necessary for justifying extramural grant proposals related to long term care of the elderly. The perspective of the research is that of optimizing health with an emphasis on autonomy and independent function within the context of various care-giving systems. The proposed research units address on issues central to long term care of the elderly, such as: alcoholism, aggressive behavior, physical/behavioral factors related to falling, hospital discharge planning, formal versus informal care giving, and incompetency determinations. The University of Minnesota has a history of interdisciplinary research in aging; and All-University Council on Aging is a part of the formal organization of the University. The Graduate School offers a Ph.D. in Nursing and a graduate minor in Gerontology. School of Nursing faculty contribute to both research and education in the graduate program in Gerontology. The proposed Exploratory Center will represent a coordinated expansion of the research efforts of the School of Nursing with in the context of well-established, interdisciplinary programs of education and research in the field of aging at the University of Minnesota.